


There's No Future Without You

by Purple_ducky00



Series: AU-gust prompts [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AI Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Future, Love Confessions, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Rhodey gets sent forward in time by this week's villain. He is able to return home with the help of an AI and an avid fan.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: AU-gust prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859422
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Ironhusbands Bingo 2020





	There's No Future Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fighting_for_Creativity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/gifts).



> For you, J!
> 
> Ironhusbands Bingo Square: O5: RiRi Williams
> 
> Many thanks to [my darling J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity) for the help for this one!

_Fuck. I wasn’t fast enough!_ Rhodey thinks as he tumbles through the portal. Falling out on the other side, he stands to catch his bearings. He’s on the same street corner, but things just look… different. People are walking the streets, but their faces look digital.

He checks his suit’s availability. HUD is working, repulsors are working, GPS? _Connecting to satellites._ If this is New York, where’s Stark Tower? Why are there so many huge buildings in place of what he’s used to? Was he put through a time portal? Flying straight up in the air, he quickly locates Stark Tower. Landing on the landing pad, Rhodey walks toward the doors. The familiar whine of a repulsor makes him turn. He sees an Iron Man suit built for someone much smaller than Tony.

“Who are you? And how did you get a hold of the old War Machine armor?” The modulated voice sounds feminine.

Rhodey holds up his hands and lets the helmet retract. “Hi, please don’t shoot? Can you tell me what year this is?”

“2080. Who are you?”  
  
  
“This is going to sound crazy, but I am James Rhodes, the original owner of this suit. I was fighting a villain, and they sent me through a portal. I guess it was a time portal because I’m from 2019.”

The suit lowers its repulsors, but the voice doesn’t sound convinced. “Follow me.” It says, then mutters. “If anyone would know, it’d be him.”

Rhodey is led into a room that had definitely not been in the tower in 2019. “Hey T,” the voice in the armor says, “do you know this dude?”

A hologram shivers into place, a direct replica of Tony. How the-. “Yes. That’s Rhodey!” The Tony-hologram crows. “I told you he’d find us.” He tells the suit triumphantly. “Rhodey, meet Riri Williams. She’s Ironheart. Riri, meet my bestest friend in the whole wide world, James “Rhodey” Rhodes.”

The suit opens up, and a young black woman steps out. “Can I just say that you are like my hero?” She gushes. “We learned about you in school and everything. And then Tony has been telling me about you, too. You’re the reason I created this armor.”

“Uhm… thank you?” Rhodey scratches the back of his neck. “So, Tony, is this like your consciousness coded into an AI?”

“Unfortunately, no.” The AI Tony replies. “Tony created me after you went through the portal. Using Extremis, he crafted me. I have many of his memories, but I am not him. He passed some time ago. I’ve been helping Riri ever since.”

Rhodey’s heart sinks. He wishes that Tony were here with him. Tony is his lifeline, just like he is Tony’s. He doesn’t want to be here; he wants to get home. “Can I get back to my time?” He questions.

Tony makes that sound that he does when he sucks on his teeth. “Hmm, I don’t know. We’d have to figure out how you got here. I don’t know anything about time travel.”

“You’re welcome to stay here until we figure it out.” Riri bubbles. “I’ll get a room ready for you.” As she walks off, Rhodey hears her squeal. “I met Colonel Rhodes today!”

Rhodey turns to AI Tony, who shrugs. “Yea, maybe I got a little carried away, you know?”

“Typical Tony?” Rhodey grins and hold out his fist to pump. AI Tony pumps back but his hand goes through Rhodey’s arm.

“Sorry, don’t have a corporeal form.” AI Tony smirks.

Speaking of corporeal forms, Rhodey remembers the people he saw on the sidewalk. “What is up with people’s faces now?” He asks.

“Does my face look bad?” AI Tony’s hands come up to his face.

“No, no, it’s just… everyone seems to have like a digital face.”

AI Tony opens his mouth like an O. “Ohhh, you mean the face screens? A new inventor made them and sold them at a relatively good price. Basically, everyone has one now. Instead of wearing makeup or getting plastic surgery, you can just make your face look exactly how you want it. Large steps in the beauty industry.”

“What else can people do?” Rhodey is intrigued by the technology of the future.

AI Tony shifts. “Well, I can give myself a body, if I want. They found a clean fuel that powers all vehicles. Also, most people don’t drive anywhere anymore. Not sure why, but they say it’s a good thing.”

Rhodey opens his suit and steps out. Walking around AI Tony’s hologram, he asks. “Do you want a body?”

“Only if they could make me with my exact dimensions and everything. I don’t need to be seven feet tall; you know. I’m a bit fussy with my looks. You can’t blame me, I was HOT.”

Rhodey nods begrudgingly. “You’re not wrong there. Where are the places that build bodies?”

“Aw Rhodey, you’re so sweet.” AI Tony “cups” Rhodey’s jaw. “We can probably manufacture it right here. But how do you know?”

“Other than dick size, I can give you adjustments for the old Tony based off of my height.”

AI Tony claps his hands. “Excellent. Let me show take you to the room.” Rhodey is left to follow the hologram down the halls.

Once he figures out Tony’s height and width and plugs them into the machine, AI Tony tells him that the process will take 24 hours. “In the meantime, how about you get some rest. I believe RiRi is finished with your room.”

Rhode slept well in the bed, but it’s nothing like his mattress at home. His mattress at home is worn down. It also is more likely than not holding not only Rhodey but also Tony. Tony used to slide in when he had bad dreams, and Rhodey would cuddle him. Those nights were bittersweet, but Rhodey loved them just the same.

Twenty-four hours later, AI Tony’s body is created. He spends a half-hour transferring himself into the body. When he’s done, he offers to take Rhodey on the tour of the city. He suggests showing RiRi and him the exact spot he portalled in case something would help figure out _how_ he tine travelled.

When they don’t find anything, RiRi tells them she has to go on a mission, and she doesn’t know how long it will take. AI Tony pats her shoulder and advises her that he and Rhodey will keep each other company.

RiRi has been gone for a few weeks now, checking in nightly. AI Tony and Rhodey are spending all their time together, growing closer and closer daily. Rhodey knows that he’s definitely in love with his time’s Tony. When he mentions this to AI Tony in a moment of truth, the AI grabs his arms and says, “When you get back, tell that to him. His worst regret in life was not being able to save you.”  
  


Rhodey hugs the AI, holding back tears. “I really hope I can get back. I really miss him. You’re great and all, but…” He trails off.  
  
  


“I’m not him.” AI Tony finishes sadly. “I get it, don’t worry.” Rhodey lays his head on the humanoid’s shoulder, and they sit in silence.

RiRi returns two days later. “Rhodey, I think I can send you home!” She jumps up and down happily. “You don’t understand how awesome it is for me to be able to help out my hero. I had to go pretty far to get this type of crystal. My friend wizard is coming over shortly to send you back. Say your goodbyes quickly.”  
  
  
“RiRi, you are amazing. I am forever in your debt!” Rhodey pulls her in for a hug. “I just have to go find Tony.”

Rhodey finds the AI in the server room, adding some lines of code. “Hey, RiRi found a way to send me home.”

“I heard.” AI Tony smiles sadly. “I’m happy for you. I will miss you, but I’m happy.”

“Can I try something?” Rhodey bites his lip. “I’m gonna tell Tony when I get home, but can I kiss you? I don’t want to be awkward when I finally kiss him.”

AI Tony nods, and Rhodey leans in to kiss him. It’s tentative at first, but quickly grows deeper. When Rhodey pulls away, he doesn’t notice the AI wiping away a tear. “Thank you,” Rhodey says sincerely, “for everything.”

RiRi’s wizard friend arrives, and Rhodey gets back in the War Machine armor. A few chants and the waving of the crystal, and a portal opens. Rhodey waves back at them, then steps through. He lands on his feet on the landing deck of Stark Tower. Walking inside, he finds Tony in his lab.

“Rhodey! You came back!” Tony breathes. “I hoped you would!”

“Tony. I love you. More than a friend. Like romantic love and all that. I should have told you long ago, but I was afraid my feelings wouldn’t be returned.” Rhodey stops for a breath of air.

Tony takes the pause as an opportunity to jump into Rhodey’s arms and kiss him soundly. Rhodey chuckles. “I’m taking that as an ‘I love you, too.’”

“Your deduction skills are perfect.” Tony laughs.

++++++

AI Tony stands alone in the server room. He had known from the very beginning that Rhodey was not his to keep. But Tony had hoped, foolishly human of him.

Sighing, he turns, preparing to leave the room, his former home, behind to face the world. Except a panel opens which he hadn't been able to open before.

"Hey Tones, be so nice and get me a body on my own," intones Rhodey's voice from the speakers, and AI Tony sees the code that make up his friend, his fellow AI, his lover. Finally, the last firewall preventing him to remember disappears, and he remembers how Tony got Rhodey back and how he as AI had been put to sleep with the promise of never have to be alone.


End file.
